Diskussion:Jedi-Tempel (Coruscant)
Jedi-Tempel In Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 11 oder 12 steht meine ich, dass der Tempel von Luke nie gefunden wurde. In Episode VI sieht man den Tempel im hintergrund (noch sehr gut erhalten, nicht zu Übersehen!!)! D.h. der Tempel muss bei oder vor der eroberung Coruscants durch die Rebellen zerstört worden seien, sonst hätte Luke ihn gefunden. Cody 17:50, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also in Legacy: Skywalkers Erbe, wird gesagt das die Sith den Tempel zu ihrem umbauen. Also kann er bis 137 NSY glaube ich nicht zerstört worden sein. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:00, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Als Vergere mit Jacen auf Coruscant ist gehen sie durch seine Ruinen; es ist teilweis der Keller erhalten geblieben, und natürlich die MachtquelleCody18:03, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann muss er wohl wieder aufgebaut worden sein von den Jedi, auf jedem Fall haben die Sith ihn später übernommen und für sich zu einem Sith-Tempel umgebaut! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:05, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das beantwortet immer noch nicht meine Frage ob er in diesem obengenanten Zeitraum zersterstört wurde. Cody 18:19, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Unterschrift vergessen Cody!;) Ähm wenn in deinem Buch steht das sie durch den Zerstörten Tempel laufen ist die Frage doch beantwortet! Die können in den Bücher zum Kanon ja nicht lügen oder??? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:14, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Die WP sagt, dass er 19 NSY zerstört wurde.-- Gruß Boba 18:15, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::@Klingone: 1.:Wie Peinlich! zweitens will ich wissen ob er vor 7''' NSY zerstört wurde ::@Boba WP ist nicht unfehlbar!!!!!!!!!! Cody 18:19, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist wahr.-- Gruß Boba 18:19, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Auchso, mm ich glaube dazu findest du wohl keine genauen Angaben ob er dort zerstört wurde oder nicht, wenn er 19 NSY zerstört wurde, was wir ja nicht wissen, kann er 7 NSY nicht zerstört worden sein. Sonst müsste man nochmal nachforschen!-.- Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:25, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also müsste man sowas schreiben: 7 NSY war er teilweise zerstört, sodass man ihn nichtmehr ohne weiteres finde konnte. Bis 27 NSY wurde er bis auf die tiefsten Keller zerstört. Cody 18:30, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm wie kommst du eigendlich darauf das er 7 NSY zerstört wurde?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Zwischen 4 und 7: En Ep VI (4 nsy) ist der noch da, wenn er 7 noch groß und protzig dagestanden hätte hätte Luke ihn doch wohl beim Anflug gesehen!!Cody 18:42, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Es gibt aber nichts Offzelles was das widerlegt also musste man schreiben das er nicht auffindbar war, aber nicht das er zerstört wurde, das ist ja nur eine Vermutung und die gehört hier nicht rein! Übrigens hast du wider deine Unterschrift vergessen Cody!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:38, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Is ja gut; aber Luke hat ihn nie gefunden!( na ja 27 NSY die letzten Ruinen)Cody 18:42, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS:Diesmal hab ich unterschrieben!! Hehe gute Arbeit Cody!;) Ich glaube dir ja das er ihn nicht gefunden hat, denoch hat er auch keine Ruinen Gefunden die wieder legen könnten das der Tempel zerstört wurde, also gehört in den Artikel legdiglich das er ihn nicht auf finden konnte, hätte Ruinen gefunden wäre es wider was anderes. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:51, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Episode 6 Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Jedi-Tempel am Ende des sechsten Filmes beleuchtet ist (vielleicht auch nur von außen angestrahlt). Warum eigentlich, wird er vom Imperium genutzt?--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 20:58, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, ich glaub, der wurde aufgegeben. Vielleicht haben fröhliche Zivilisten ihn ine eine Art "große Partyhalle" verwandelt. --Darth Sakord 21:20, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ja ne... is klar -.-. Ist wohl eher ein Mahnmal und somit ein gewaltiges Propagandasymbol. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:22, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Man, das wäre doch möglich. Beim Fall des Imperiums wurden viele Sternensysteme erlöst und der Tempel war ein Ort, wo viele hineinpassten. So wie bei uns Sporthallen für Partys benutzt werden oder so. Aber das mit dem Mahnmal könnte auch sein. Du meinst sowas wie "Lasst euch gesagt sein: Das Imperium hat die Jedi einst in diesem Tempel vernichtet. So werden wir mit jedem Verrat umgehen"! --Darth Sakord 21:41, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::-.- --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:46, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Sicher nicht. Der Aufstand auf Coruscant war ein Schlaglicht, dass von den Imperialen kurzerhand blutig niedergeschlagen wurde. Da hat man wohl eher weniger im Tempel gefeiert... Außerdem wurde der Tempel tlw. als Bürogebäude für die berüchtigten Inquisitoren genutzt, die ebenfalls machtsensitiv waren. 02:01, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::OK, du hast gewonnen. Aber wieso haben die Imperialen das Feiern gestattet. Nur damit die Filme aussehen, als würden sie mit einem Happy End enden? --Darth Sakord 12:39, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Haben sich nicht. Die Feiern wurden blutig niedergeschlagen, die Initioatoren hingerichtet, siehe Wookieepedia. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:42, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Könnte man nicht viel mehr Bilder zeigen , in den Filmen sind doch soviele Ausschnitte aus dem Tempel. Also ich meine vom Innenleben her. Geschichte hm, könnte man nicht ein wenig mehr zur Geschichte schreiben? *1.Der Tempel wurde immerhin mehrmals angegriffen, zum Bespiel von den Yinchorri. *2."Später befahl der Imperator seinem Schüler Darth Vader die komplette Zerstörung des Tempels. Dieses Vorhaben konnte jedoch verhindert werden" --> Wie? *(3. In dem neuem Spiel The Old Republic wird der jedi Tempel vollständig vernichtet. ) Ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich ist, mehr dazu zu schreiben, aber Fragen wollt ich trotzdem mal. Gruß Comenor 23:12, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiss, wird der Tempel nach dem Fall der Republik zerstört, irgendwie durch eine grosse Explosion einer Bombe, die Vader dort als Falle für evtl zurückkehrende Jedi gestellt hatte. '''Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:38, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bilder 2 Der Artikel ist für viele gute Bilder zu kurz. Es gibt Bilder über das Archiv, die Holocron-Kammern, Schutzschilde, Lüftungsschächte, Laserabwehrsysteme Trainigsräume und, und, und. Wäre es nicht sinnvoll da eine Kategorie anzulegen??? MfG 17:11, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Könnte man natürlich machen, wenn die Bilder halt schon in anderen Artikeln eingebunden sind... Pandora Diskussion 20:26, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Und in welche sollen die rein? Ih meine, die passen nirgendwo anders. Und ich persönlich finde das es jetzt schon viele Bilder vom Tempel gibt. MfG 05:57, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn man in dem Artikel alle Infos zusammentragen würde, die über den Tempel bekannt sind, würden auch noch deutlich mehr Bilder reinpassen. Aber Bilder werden nicht nur für eine Kategorie hochgeladen, schließlich müssen alles Bilder als Bildzitat verwendet werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich weiß. Allerdings machen meinen Quellen den Artikel nicht wirklich länger, während ich viele Bilder habe. MfG 07:05, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Wie Ackbar schon gesagt hat, verwenden wir Bilder als Bildzitate, also als Bilder, die den Text unterstützen, Bilder werden niemals zum Selbstzweck hochgeladen. Pandora Diskussion 16:59, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das meinte ich ja. MfG 07:34, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Anlehnung Könnte es sein das die Jedi Tempel ein wenig an Moscheen angelehnt sind ? Vom Aussehen her meine ich . Nur so eine Vermutung . MfG--Lord Dark 20:03, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) 3 Tempel Insgesamt gab es 3 verschiedene Jeditempel auf Coruscant. Der erst wurde gebaut, als der Hauptsitz der Jedi von Ossus nach Coruscant verlegt wurde, und wurde durch die Sith zerstört (siehe The Old Republic Webcomic). Nach dem Sieg über die Sith erbauten die Jedi einen neuen Tempel an einer anderen Stelle(, denn der Tempel zur Zeit der Klonkriege war um einen natürlichen Berggipfel herum errichtet, der erste zeigt beim Zusammensturz jedoch keinen Anzeichen eines solchen). Dieser Tempel wurde während der Order 66 schwer beschädigt, erst nach dem Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg wurde der Tempel, diesmal am gleichen Ort, widererrichtet. Aus diesem Grund ist es nicht gerechtfertigt von dem Tempel zu sprechen; vielmehr müsste man den Artikel in drei Abschnitte teilen oder für jeden Tempel einen seperaten Artikel verfassen. Benutzer:Darth Ultimor 11:25, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ob der Tempel, der 3653 VSY zerstört wurde, am selben Ort liegt, kann man nicht sagen. Evt. liegt er ja auf einem Berg, aber die umgebenden Gebäude sind so hoch, dass man das nicht sieht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:16, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Schau in "Alle Welten und Schauplätze". Der Jedi-Tempel zur Zeit der Klonkriege ist um den Berggipfel herum gebaut, bei einem Einsturz bis auf die Grundmauern wäre er klar zu erkennen. Darth Ultimor 10:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) fehler!? Im abschnit "zerschlagung des Ordens und Folgezeit steht: Innen völlig ruiniert und verwüstet, äußerlich jedoch intakt überstand der Tempel das Zeitalter des Imperiums. Unklar dagegen ist der Zeitpunkt und die Ursache seiner völligen Zerstörung. Luke Skywalker besichtigte während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges den Tempel mit seiner Ehefrau und Tahiri Veila. Allerdings müsste es endweder Mara Jade mit Luke sein, oder Anakin Solo mit Tahiri Veila... --Anonymus (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.55.242.210 (Diskussion) 23:47, 16. Mär. 2011) :Wieso? Luke kam mit Mara (seiner Ehefrau) und Tahiri. So versteh ich das zumindest. KitDiskussion 23:52, 16. Mär. 2011 (CET)